Una visita inesperada
by Marivigil
Summary: Olivia recibe la visita de alguien de su pasado que no esperaba. Y no viene con buenas intenciones
1. Chapter 1

UNA VISITA INESPERADA

Situación temporal: poco después del regreso de Olivia del Otro Lado  
>1<p>

En la escena de un crimen, la división Fringe se encuentra investigando ante las miradas curiosas de la gente que se ha congregado alrededor. En un momento dado, Olivia mira hacia los curiosos y se queda helada. Peter, que está a su lado se da cuenta de lo que ocurre

- Olivia… ¿estás bien?

- Si, si… - contesta desviando la mirada de la gente

- ¿Has visto a alguien? Parecía como si hubieses visto un fantasma

- No – dice tajante – no he visto a nadie. Todo está bien. Voy a interrogar al testigo – dice para alejarse inmediatamente. Peter se queda parado, está seguro que Olivia no le ha dicho la verdad, y se preocupa. Mira también hacia la muchedumbre, pero no ve nada extraño, cuando vuelve la mirada hacia la agente observa como tiene la mirada fija en el grupo de gente.

Olivia aún se pregunta si es cierto lo que ha visto, que era él, y aunque ya no está allí, está segura, más viejo si, pero sus ojos, esa sonrisa cínica que nunca podrá olvidar. Pedirá las fotos al cámara del FBI, quizás así pueda comprobar que no eran imaginaciones suyas. Tiene que investigarlo mejor, saber si está en la ciudad.

- ¿Nos vamos ya, Olivia? – Pregunta Peter interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- Walter ha terminado ya… ¿y tú?

- Si…- contesta taciturna – Os llevaré al laboratorio

En el camino, Olivia observa por el retrovisor como un coche les sigue desde hace unos kilómetros. Hace los mismos giros que ella, pero no le dice nada a Peter, cree saber quien es y no quiere que él lo sepa.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunta Peter alertado al ver como la agente no para de mirar por el retrovisor

- No, nada… ¿por qué?

- Veo que miras mucho hacia atrás ¿nos están siguiendo?

- No… sólo es precaución

- Pues ahora que lo veo, creo que ese Toyota nos sigue… gira a la derecha en la próxima sin poner el intermitente

- Peter, creo que te equivocas… pero bueno – Olivia obedece y gira a la derecha sin avisar, el coche que les sigue hace lo mismo

- ¡Para el coche! ¡Ese tipo nos está siguiendo! – Olivia detiene el automóvil y cuando el otro coche pasa por su lado, puede comprobar quien es el conductor, es él. Ahora está segura, pasa sonriendo y le saluda con una ligera inclinación de cabeza

- ¿Le conoces? – pregunta Peter enfadado

- No – contesta ella secamente

- Te ha saludado – afirma Walter desde la parte de atrás

- No he visto eso – asegura ella

- Olivia ¿ocurre algo? – pregunta Peter preocupado

- No, ya te lo he dicho. Todo está bien… venga, os llevo al laboratorio, yo tengo que volver al FBI

- Ya- contesta Peter sin creerse mucho las palabras de Olivia

Cuando ya ha dejado a los Bishop en Harvard, Olivia se dispone a seguir su camino de nuevo, el coche que le perseguía antes vuelve a aparecer. La agente está decidida a enfrentarse a su perseguidor y tras un corto trayecto se para en una calle desierta. El otro también se detiene. Olivia furiosa baja del coche con su arma preparada

- ¡alto FBI! ¡Baje del coche con las manos en alto!

La puerta del otro automóvil se abre y de allí baja un hombre mayor, de pelo cano, con una sonrisa cínica en la cara, lleva las manos levantadas pero no parece tener miedo

- Olivia ¿Cómo estás? Sólo quería saludarte  
>...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

UNA VISITA INESPERADA  
>2<p>

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo? – Dice sin bajar el arma

- ¿Me vas a disparar otra vez? – Pregunta sonriendo – ya no tienes 9 años, aunque eres agente del FBI, estoy orgulloso de ti, hija

- ¡No soy tu hija!

- ¿Vas a disparar a un hombre desarmado? Toda una agente federal… mal, muy mal

- Si me das motivo lo haré ¿qué es lo que quieres?

- He venido a felicitarte por tu cumpleaños

- Sabes muy bien que no es la fecha

- Pero me he perdido tantos, que me gustaría compensarte… ¡Todos estos años alejado de ti! Quiero agradecerte lo bien que he vivido durante todo este tiempo

- ¿Me estás amenazando?

- ¿Yo? No. siento haberte dado esa impresión – asegura sonriendo abiertamente

- Déjame en paz o me veré obligada a detenerte

- ¿Y con que cargos Olivia? ¿Acoso? ¿Y vas a reconocer ante tus compañeros que la súper agente Olivia Dunham está en peligro?

- No me conoces, no sabes hasta donde puedo llegar

- Apenas has cambiado Olivia, sigues siendo como cuando eras niña… Pero, tranquila, no tienes que tenerme miedo

- No te tengo miedo

- Vale, lo cierto es que hablar con una pistola apuntándome no es agradable. Así que será mejor que marche. Ya nos veremos Olivia – dice mientras se mete en el coche

- Espero que no – contesta Olivia en un susurro y viendo como se aleja el coche. Guarda el arma de nuevo y se da cuenta como le tiembla la mano, y se sorprende. Siempre pensó en este encuentro, pero nunca imaginó que le ganaría. Y tiene razón, no le contará a nadie este encuentro, es su problema y sólo suyo. Nadie le puede ayudar, de hecho no lo necesita. Irá al FBI y buscará la forma de pararle, intentará que se marche de nuevo, no lo quiero en la misma ciudad, cerca de ella.

En el laboratorio de Harvard, Peter le pide a Astrid que busque una matricula en la base de datos

- Pertenece a Derek Walsh, 60 años, residente en Maine ¿Crees que es quien os seguía?

- Estoy seguro. ¿Puedes sacarme una copia de su ficha?

- Por supuesto… ¿Y Olivia no se dio cuenta?

- Es lo que me preocupa, lo sabía

- ¿Y por que no lo dijo?

- No lo se, a veces no quiere reconocer que necesita ayuda

- ¿quieres que avise a Broyles?

- No. Si Olivia no quiere informar, dejémoslo así

- Yo creo que ese hombre la conocía – Asegura Walter mientras da de comer a Gene

- Lo se Walter, lo se – contesta Peter pensativo – me voy, tengo que hacer algo – dice de repente mientras se pone su chaqueta

- ¿Vas a ver a Olivia? – pregunta Astrid

- Si, si que lo voy hacer – dice mientras se marcha. Se dirige entonces al Edificio Federal y se encuentra con Olivia que se sorprende de verle allí

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Walter ha descubierto algo?

- No… vengo por otra cosa – dice mientras deja la ficha de Walsh sobre la mesa de la agente - ¿le conoces?  
>Olivia mira la ficha y se queda helada. Es él, su padrastro ¿Cómo ha llegado Peter hasta su pista?<p>

- ¿Quién es? – Pregunta la agente sin levantar la mirada - ¿Tiene que ver algo con el caso?

- Es el tipo que nos seguía esta mañana

- No se quien es – miente Olivia

- Olivia, se que hay algo que no me quieres decir

- Te equivocas – contesta ella con tono serio – no conozco a este hombre ¿por que te empeñas en encontrar algo que no existe?

- Por que lo veo en tu mirada, estas evitando mirarme directamente y se que me estás ocultando algo

- Es curioso que me conozcas tan bien… que sabes cuando te miento, que estoy preocupada por algo. Pero… ¿estás seguro? Si no supiste verlo antes ¿Cómo lo sabes ahora?

- Olivia, ya te expliqué… no cambies de tema

- No lo hago, simplemente quiero hacerte vez que quizás tu percepción es algo confusa. No te preocupes, no pasa nada.


	3. Chapter 3

UNA VISITA INESPERADA  
>3<p>

- Espero que tengas razón y que me esté equivocando- contesta Peter sin mucho convencimiento - pero me gustaría estar más seguro. Me gustaría acompañarte

- No hace falta, en el caso de que tenga que hacerlo, se cuidarme sola.

- Olivia…

- Peter, no importa, no necesito tu protección, no tienes por que hacerlo ¿De acuerdo? – termina Olivia tajante.

Peter se mantiene en silencio, sabe que la agente está ocultado algo que no quiere reconocer, que está pasando por algo. Y no piensa insistir más, sabe que nunca dará su brazo a torcer

- Está bien, supongo que tienes razón, estoy equivocado… Será mejor que me vaya, Walter estará preocupado.

- Bien – contesta ella secamente. Peter la mira y en silencio se marcha dejando a Olivia aliviada, no sabe ni como ha podido aguantar tanto. Mira en la pantalla de su ordenador el rostro de su padrastro, esa cara que se burla desde la ficha de tráfico

- Así que ahora te haces llamar Derek Walsh – dice para si misma – a saber cuantas veces te has cambiado de nombre

De pronto suena el teléfono

- ¿qué tal hija? – pregunta una voz conocida. Olivia se sorprende de escucharla

- ¿cómo has conseguido este numero?

- sólo quería saludarte – responde su padrastro

- Puedo localizar este número

- ¡Qué modales! Sólo quería recordarte que tengo un regalo para ti, por tu cumpleaños

- No quiero nada tuyo.- Dice mientras cuelga el teléfono de forma brusca. Olivia se siente furiosa. Está cansada, desde que volvió del Otro Lado, todo han sido problemas, no ha podido estar tranquila en ningún momento, y sólo desea eso, poder cerrar loso ojos y que al abrirlos no tenga que seguir con esa carrera de obstáculos

- Agente Dunham – Broyles interrumpe sus pensamientos. De nuevo a la competición, piensa ella

- ¿señor?

- ¿Ha descubierto alguna conexión con el Otro Lado?

- No señor, no parece que la haya

- Bien, Dunham, parece cansada, será mejor que se marche a casa. Mañana reunión a primera hora.

- Bien, señor. Gracias – Contesta ella. Aunque no le apetece nada volver. Comienza a recoger carpetas, no seguirá con el trabajo aquí, pero si que lo hará en su apartamento, ya no que está segura que no va a dormir, por lo menos aprovechará el tiempo.

La llegada de Olivia a su calle es observada por Peter, que oculto tras una esquina ha decidido no dejar sola a la agente y ya que ella no quiere su compañía, por lo menos lo hará en la distancia. Ve como va cargada de carpetas.

Olivia siempre trabajando, así es ella. Cuando ya ha entrado en el edificio, Peter se da cuenta de que no está solo, un hombre se acerca y mira a la puerta por donde ha entrado la agente. Se trata del mismo tipo de la ficha.

Vigila al intruso, que pasea de un lado a otro, cruza la calle y mira hacia el edificio buscando a Olivia, que según puede ver el joven está tras las cortinas, mirando hacia la calle, intentando vigilar al hombre, que si que la ha visto y la saluda con socarronería logrando que la agente se oculte rápidamente. Peter se harta y enfadado se dispone a enfrentarse al hombre, pero en ese momento aparece un coche patrulla con las sirenas encendidas.

Peter intuye que Olivia ha llamado a la policía con algún aviso falso, pues el coche da una vuelta y se marcha. Por lo menos ha conseguido lo que quería, el tipo se marcha. Peter decide seguirle, lo hace durante varias manzanas, y siempre con cautela, no quiere que se de cuenta. En un momento dado, Peter tiene una oportunidad que aprovecha. Al pasar por un callejón empuja al hombre dentro y lo acorrala contra la pared. Peter puede comprobar que no el hombre no está asustado, más bien parece que se está divirtiendo.

- ¡Vaya! Me preguntaba cuado te decidirías

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de Olivia?

- Me sorprende que no te haya hablado de mi, a su novio – dice sonriendo – típico de Olivia

- No te importa quien soy. Dime quien eres tú

- Tranquilo amigo, sólo quería felicitar a mi hija por su cumpleaños

- no es su cumpleaños – asegura furioso Peter, ahora comprende quien es ese hombre – deja de acosarla de una vez  
>- ¿o qué? ¿Me darás una paliza? ¿Me matarás?<p>

- Puede – contesta Peter sonriendo – no sabes de lo que soy capaz, Por Olivia haría lo que fuera, así que o te largas y la dejas en paz o iré a por ti


	4. Chapter 4

UNA VISITA INESPERADA  
>4<p>

- No te andas por las ramas ¿verdad?

- Quiero verte fuera de Boston ya... voy a estar vigilando, y para que veas que es verdad, un recuerdo – dice Peter dándole un puñetazo en el estómago, logrando que el hombre caiga al suelo doblado sobre sí mismo

- Estas avisado, lárgate ya mismo y si crees que me puedes engañar, te equivocas… si descubro que sigues con lo mismo, no se quedará sólo en esto – le amenaza para marcharse después dejando al hombre intentando incorporarse, en su mirada se refleja toda la furia que siente.

Unas horas después, Olivia en su apartamento, se encuentra sentada en el sillón, se mantiene en silencio. Desde que esa tarde vio a su padrastro en la calle se ha mantenido en alerta. No tiene miedo, pero no sabe de lo que es capaz, todas esas amenazas veladas demuestran claramente sus intenciones.

Y se trata de un hombre ansioso de venganza. Y eso es lo que más le preocupa, ya ha tratado con tipos así y sabe que no parara hasta conseguir lo que quiera. Intuye que tarde o temprano se presentará en su apartamento y quiere estar preparada. Hasta ese momento, todo ha sido normal, pero mientras avanza cae la tarde y oscurece Olivia siente como si hasta las sombras fueran a atacarla.

Con la puesta de Sol, los ruidos se amplifican en el silencio nocturno. Debe mantener el control, aunque piensa que quizás ya no aparezca esa noche, puede que haya tenido bastante por ese día. De pronto, las luces se apagan y aunque tiene su linterna preparada comienza a preocuparse. Se asoma por la ventana y comprueba que la luz se ha ido en toda la calle, quizás sea un apagón general, de todas formas no bajará la guardia.

De repente, escucha unos pasos en la escalera, se paran delante de su puerta. Olivia intenta ver algo por la mirilla, pero todo está oscuro, respira tranquila cuando puede oír cómo se aleja, quizás fuera un vecino. Y de la misma forma que se fue, vuelve la luz. Sus nervios se calman de nuevo, todo está bien. Otra vez pasos en la escalera, en esta ocasión comprueba que se trata de uno de sus vecinos que se ha parado a buscar algo en sus bolsillos y cuando lo encuentra se marcha.

Olivia se acerca a la ventana y mira hacia la calle, está vacía. Decide entonces tomárselo con más tranquilidad, pero seguirá alerta. Lo más seguro es que no pueda dormir esa noche, así que intentará adelantar trabajo.

Peter se alarmó cuando se fue la luz. Estaba en su coche alquilado, aparcado en un sitio estratégico desde donde tenía una visión bastante amplia de la calle y el apartamento de Olivia y cuando comprobó que todo estaba sumido en una oscuridad absoluta decide acercarse rápidamente al apartamento.

Con su juego de ganzúas abre el portal y sube hasta el 2º piso, se acerca a la puerta de la agente y se para a escuchar. Todo parece tranquilo. Piensa que Olivia está tras la puerta, le ha parecido oír sus pasos. No parece que tenga problemas, así que más tranquilo, se aleja, pero no demasiado, permanecerá en el descansillo mientras dure la oscuridad. No tiene que esperar mucho.

Peter entonces se marcha, ha oído como una puerta se abre. No quiere que ningún vecino le encuentre allí y menos aún Olivia. Cuando está cerca de su coche observa la silueta de la agente a través de la ventana. Bien, se quedará toda la noche vigilando.

Al día siguiente, Olivia sale de su casa. Se dirige a su coche y se marcha. Peter lo ve todo desde su posición, arranca el coche y comienza a seguirla, aunque por supuesto lo hará a una distancia considerable para que Olivia no se dé cuenta. Sólo quiere ver si alguien más va tras ella. Luego volverá al laboratorio y comprobará las cámaras de vigilancia situadas en la calle de la agente.

Olivia vigila por el retrovisor, no parece que nadie la siga. Está cansada, apenas ha dormido dos horas y eso porque ha caído rendida. Aún sigue esperando que su padrastro de señales de vida. Y lo sigue haciendo durante toda la mañana. Se asombra que no haya llamado ni recibido una de sus postales. A la hora de la comida decide ir al laboratorio, quiere que Walter le explique ciertos detalles del caso.

En Harvard se encuentra sólo con Peter, que parece bastante concentrado mirando la pantalla del ordenador de Astrid. Olivia se fija que tiene aspecto de no haber dormido en toda la noche

- ¿Dónde están Walter y Astrid? – pregunta ella acercándose a Peter que rápidamente apaga la pantalla. Olivia se extraña por un segundo, no quiere entrometerse

- Comiendo…- responde él con una sonrisa de circunstancias - ¿Qué tal estas? No tienes buena cara

- Bien… no pasa nada… Aunque tú no pareces mejor que yo.

- Walter y sus manías, ya sabes – miente Peter - ¿Cómo va el caso?  
>...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

UNA VISITA INESPERADA  
>5<p>

- Estancado, quería que Walter me dijese si ha encontrado algo

- Poca cosa, quizás ciertas anomalías en el análisis de ADN, cuando vuelva se pondrá con ello.

- Bien. Voy al despacho, tengo que hacer algunas llamadas – afirma Olivia

- Claro… por cierto… ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras… si necesitas algo, sólo tienes que llamarme.

- Si, por supuesto que lo sé. No te preocupes

Cuando Peter comprueba que Olivia está en el despacho sigue con su tarea, vuelve a encender la pantalla y continúa visionando las imágenes grabadas por la cámara de seguridad que enfocan a la fachada del apartamento de Olivia.

Continuará durante toda la tarde hasta que la vea entrar en el edificio. Luego volverá a estacionar en la calle y seguirá vigilando, y no dejará de hacerlo hasta que esté seguro que ese tipo no volverá a aparecer.

Tras hacer las llamadas, Olivia sale del despacho, Peter ahora está trasteando con unas probetas, siente como si estuviese fingiendo. Comprueba que el ordenador está solo ahora, quizás pueda averiguar qué es lo que estaba haciendo. Se acerca al computador, pero Peter se interpone.

- Si no te importa, lo estoy utilizando para algo

- quería comprobar unos datos… pero, Peter… se trata del ordenador de Astrid ¡Es del FBI!

- bien… vale

- Olivia enciende la pantalla, y disimuladamente abre las últimas búsquedas, pero sólo hay entradas correspondientes a sus casos, ni siquiera en el caché hay nada extraño

- ¿Y de qué trata tu proyecto?

- Bueno, es algo complicado de explicar, prefiero terminarlo antes ¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas?

- No, tendré que volver al FBI. ¿Crees que Walter tardará mucho?

- Estará a punto de volver. Puedes ir a buscarle a la cafetería. Lo más seguro es que estén allí.

- sí, iré… ¿no vienes?

- No, tengo trabajo que hacer… voy algo retrasado

- Entiendo – contesta Olivia escéptica – será mejor que me marche.

Tras la visita al laboratorio, Olivia vuelve al FBI, comprueba de nuevo si tiene algún mensaje. Hace una búsqueda en la base de datos sobre Derek Walsh y encuentra que se ha utilizado una tarjeta de crédito con ese nombre en Maine hace una hora. Olivia suspira tranquila, por lo que se ve sí que se ha marchado de la ciudad. Le extraña, pero ¿quién comprende a los sociópatas? De todas formas no lo dejará así como así, ahora que sabe su nombre, intentará controlarte todo lo que pueda. Aunque lo más seguro es que vuelva a cambiar de identidad en cuanto tenga la mínima oportunidad.

Tras una intensa tarde de trabajo, Olivia decide volver a casa, ya ha oscurecido y las oficinas del Edificio Federal se encuentran prácticamente vacías.

Vuelve a llevarse todos los informes para poder avanzar aún más en el caso. En el aparcamiento, presta atención a todos los ruidos que le rodean, todos sus sentidos están alerta. Y en el camino a casa observa los movimientos de todos los coches. Ninguno parece seguirle.

- "Quizás esté exagerando" – piensa mientras hace un recorrido por su calle antes de aparcar, busca alguna sombra sospechosa. Entra en el edificio lo más rápido posible. Siente que hasta los pasillos pueden esconder algo o a alguien. Entra es su apartamento y tras encender la luz echa un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, todo está como lo dejó. Se siente segura, hasta que nota en su sien el frío acero del cañón de un arma.  
>...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

UNA VISITA INESPERADA  
>6<p>

- Estoy aquí para entregarte tu regalo de cumpleaños – dice su padrastro con tono burlón. Olivia aún cargada de carpetas comprueba que no tiene libertad de movimientos. Piensa que tiene que mantener la sangre fría e intentará razonar con él.

- ¿Puedo dejar las carpetas?... Es que pesan.

- Un momento – dice él metiendo su mano por dentro del abrigo de Olivia y quitándole el arma que lleva en su cintura – Por si acaso – termina diciendo mientras le pasa la pistola por la cara – deja las carpetas en esa mesa y siéntate en el sofá… y tranquilita, si no quieres que utilice tu juguete antes de tiempo

- Si me vas a matar ¿por qué esperar?

- simplemente quiero contarte una bonita historia

- Por supuesto, te escucho – contesta ella conciliadora

- Qué amable de repente. ¿Sacando tu lado negociador? Eso díselo a tu novio, ese si que sabe hacerse entender

-¿mi…qué? ¿Peter? ¿Has hablado con él?

- Más bien él lo hizo conmigo… y tiene un buen puño – dice palpándose el estomago

- Lo siento… no sabía que…

- No me importa – contesta él bruscamente – he podido darle esquinazo, pero te aseguro que lo la próxima vez que le vea pagará por lo que hizo, se cree un tipo duro, pero no sabe con quien está jugando.

- Ni tu tampoco lo sabes…- dice Olivia mientras dirige su otra arma contra el hombre

- ¿De donde has sacado eso?

- Crees conocerme, pero no es así

- Tenías otra pistola en la bota ¿verdad? – afirma sonriendo el hombre

- Eso no te importa, deja el arma en el suelo. Estas detenido… aunque ahora que lo pienso, podría dispararte por allanamiento… soy agente del FBI…nadie dudaría de mi

- No lo harás, para nada. Tu sentido del deber está por encima de eso.

- ¿Es lo que crees? No se que idea tendrás sobre mí, pero he pasado por mucho y eso me ha hecho cambiar… Si tú tienes una cuenta pendiente conmigo, ten por seguro que yo tengo otra contigo… debí matarte cuando te disparé a los 9 años.

- Y por eso estoy seguro que no lo harás ahora… Si disparas, yo también lo haré. Caerás conmigo, nena

- No me importa, si puedo librar al mundo de tu presencia

De pronto, la tensión se rompe cuando unos golpes en la puerta les sobresalta y la voz de Peter suena fuera

- ¡Olivia! ¡Abre! ¡Es urgente!

- Genial – susurra el padrastro – dos pájaros de un golpe

- No te atreverás…antes te mato…

- ¿Cómo piensas que entrará? ¿Una patada en la puerta? ¿Su juego de ganzúas? Tengo dos pistolas y soy muy rápido… mejor le disparo a través de la puerta, con tu arma mientras con la otra te mato a ti – dice estirando cada brazo en direcciones opuestas – la bonita historia será mejor olvidarla

- No voy a consentir que hagas daño a Peter – asegura Olivia disparando su arma a la vez que lo hace su padrastro  
>Fuera, Peter, puede escuchar dos disparos, asustado, da una patada a la puerta tirándola. Se encuentra a los dos en el suelo. Temiendo lo peor se acerca a Olivia, tiene la cara llena de sangre<p>

-¡Olivia – grita Peter mientras la abraza y empieza a buscar la herida nervioso – por favor, no… Olivia – ruega a la vez que la agente abre los ojos

- Peter… - susurra ella

- Menos mal… parece que la bala sólo te ha rozado. Deja que te ayude – dice mientras la sujeta por el brazo y la acompaña hasta el sofá – quédate aquí, voy a limpiarte la sangre de la cara…

- Quí…quítale el arma… - logra decir ella

- Está muerto, pero es una buena idea – afirma Peter acercándose al hombre y retirando la pistola con el pie – ¿Más tranquila?

- Si…- contesta aún aturdida – llama a la policía… no quiero tenerlo aquí más tiempo

- Bien… y una ambulancia también no tienes buen aspecto – afirma mientras marca con su teléfono – Si… agente FBI herida….allanamiento… si traigan una ambulancia, mejor dos, sospechoso abatido. De acuerdo… Vendrán enseguida. Ahora deja que te limpie un poco – Asegura mientras va a la cocina y trae un trapo limpio. Se sienta a su lado y despacio lo pasa por el rostro ensangrentado de la mujer – No lo vuelvas a hacer, Olivia

- ¿Qué… que quieres decir?

- No estás sola… a pesar de todo lo que nos ha ocurrido… sabes que puedes contar conmigo, con todos nosotros

- Lo se… lo se… te aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir – Olivia a pesar de su aturdimiento comprende que Peter tiene razón, que necesita confiar en él, volver a hacerlo en la gente que tiene a su alrededor. Ahora tiene la oportunidad de volver a comenzar, de olvidar su pasado, las cuentas están saldadas.

FIN


End file.
